


made every mistake

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Compliant, Multi, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Seven moments in Hamilton's life, told through prose poetry.





	made every mistake

**Author's Note:**

> i'm terrible at poetry but i kind of got back into it by writing about hamilton??? so like... yeah. please comment. give me criticism. 
> 
> enjoy, though

he's freckles and smiles and he rambles about his beliefs and you think you're in love. you know it's frowned upon, you see the rope they'd form a noose with. you write letters, you call it under the guise of friendship. you know you love him; you love him, you love him.

you meet her one night, her sister next to her. you flirt, you give them both teasing smiles. her sister steps aside, and you know you're going to marry her. she's got long black hair and black eyes and you want to be with her forever.

the war ends with a white handkerchief and the whisper of the british's song. you hug your friends, you murmur 'we won!' until your throat is sore. you realize you're free, and it's all so overwhelming. you realize you have a nation to raise your son in, and that makes you feel light.

her lipstick and her hair are intoxicating, and you feel like you're poisoning yourself when you start undressing her. you feel her venom run through your veins the whole night, and the silent aftermath feels like your organs are starting to shut down.

the world is at your fingertips, and you submerge yourself in the feeling of power. you go into the water until you realize you're drowning, and when you pull and take your head out, you've made a huge, huge mistake.

you realized the world is unfair when you were ten, when your father left; when you were twelve, when your mother died. but you didn't think you'd ever outlive your offspring, and cradling his head on your hands, it feels like your heart is being clawed apart. the world is even more unfair than you thought it was once.

you expected him to soften up, you expected him to look scared. his expression is stone cold and you realize he does have the intention he told you a few days ago. you realize he's not doubting his plans, that he'll do what he wants to do. he's acting for once and it's— it's for this. the only thing you register after those thoughts is the count to ten, the bullet piercing your flesh and his bloodcurdling scream.


End file.
